


巴黎假日

by aboutjuju



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, sluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju





	巴黎假日

这是Duff第二次来到这座城市。同样的建筑，同样的络绎不绝的游客，就连天气都和两年前差不多。  
下雨前的闷热让人喘不过气，湿热的空气把风都给粘在身上，人和太阳一样想要透过厚重的云层得到一丝喘息。广场上的游客还在抓紧时间拍下一点照片作为旅行的回忆，还有另外一些已经在咖啡厅寻找好了位子等待一会儿之后的降雨。而Duff并不算是来旅游的，他没有背着相机热心的寻找明信片上的角度，也没有拿着导览手册四处张望，他有自己的目标。是的，他是来这里碰运气的，而事实证明他的运气显然十分不错。  
他为找他而来，虽然隔了两年但是Duff一眼就认出了他，黑色的长卷发深色的皮肤。而他也认出了Duff，高瘦的金发男孩辨识度相对来说要高一些。他冲着Duff笑了一下然后继续拨弄起他的吉他。  
天已经快要下雨了，他们收了摊子找地方避雨，他朝Duff挥挥手让他过来。  
“你是来要回你的钱包的吗？”他在垃圾桶边抽着烟靠着墙壁说。  
“你如果喜欢可以留着，不过如果你愿意把照片还我就再好不过了。”  
“大学男孩还会在钱包里塞和家人合影的不多了，现在不是什么都存在手机里吗？”  
“整理房间的时候没地方放随便塞进去的，不过丢了还是很可惜。”  
“那很可惜了，钱包早被卖了。”  
“那真是很遗憾。”他的声音里听不到很多遗憾的成分。  
然后对方笑了起来，他笑起来的样子跟两年前倒是没什么分别。  
“你不穿裙子跳舞了吗？”  
卷发的男孩显得有点害羞，低下头笑了笑。  
“我长高了一些，也比以前壮实了穿不了女孩子的衣服了。”然后他又低下头把脸藏在头发里。  
   
两年前第一次见他也是在这里，或者说是“她”。那时广场上有一群吉普赛人在演出，她抱着吉他给另一名年长一些的女性伴奏，歌词唱的是什么Duff一句也没听明白，但是她吉他弹的确实不错。之后她把吉他交给一位男性开始跳舞。周围欢呼起来，在浪漫的城市看到仿佛小说里那样的吉普赛少女的舞蹈无论是谁都会从心底里觉得满足，所以大家并不吝啬口袋里的零钱纷纷投入琴箱里。Duff也想表示一下，一摸口袋这才发现钱包丢了，一定是刚才演出看得太专注被小偷得了手，虽说里面没有多少钱但是钱包是生日的时候前女友送的，很贵的一个钱包。他有点丧气的回到旅馆清点了一下自己的损失，万幸的是护照和必要证件都放在，丢的只有学生证，图书卡还有几张银行卡。他处理好银行卡的挂失检查了一下身上的现金，亏好旅行已经快要结束，还撑得到回去。  
   
天因为下过雨变得凉快了不少，晚上甚至有些凉意。广场上的人已经少了不少。他又看到了那个卷发的吉普赛女孩，他找了个花店买了支玫瑰。  
“给那个女孩吧？”花店的主人用下巴朝她的方向指了指。  
其实Duff没有听太懂，但是完全明白了她的意思挠挠脸笑笑。  
“刚刚也有人来买，加油。”  
也不知道听没听明白他点点头付了钱出了店门。

“刚刚跳的真棒。”他鼓起勇气说，“弹的也好……那个……这个给你，刚刚钱包被偷了幸好你还在。”  
他太紧张了说的又快又急，急急忙忙的把手里的花递出去，然后他看见女孩歪着头奇怪的看着他，她的手里还拿着几支，Duff顿时理解了刚刚花店老板的意思，他涨红了脸，耳朵热的难受。  
“啊，对不起，我，钱包，不见了，你，真美。”他努力的回想起选修课上学过的所有法语并深深的痛恨起自己不努力学习的行为。  
“我听的懂，只是没想到你会回来而已。”她收下了玫瑰把它和其他几支放在一起并成一小束，“钱包是吗？什么样子的。”  
“黑色的两折钱包里面有我的证件。”  
“你在这等我一下。”  
Duff愣了一下才反应过来如果没听错那是一个男孩的声音，他说完就走开了留下Duff僵在原地。  
他走到刚刚唱歌的年长女人那里把花交给他然后向Duff那里指了指。那个女人笑着拍了一下他跟他说了几句话他朝小巷子里走去，不一会儿又走了回来。  
“你会说英文！”不我不是想问这个Duff在心里对自己喊到。  
“我出生在英国在美国长大。”“她”回答  
“你……你原来……”他结结巴巴的说不出话来。  
“在巴黎看到跳舞的罗姆人姑娘游客们喜欢这个，每次都特别大方。虽然我长得并不像也并不是姑娘但是他们才分不出来。”  
“这不……”  
“不什么？觉得上当受骗了吗？那好好看好你的钱包和钱别弄丢了。”他把钱包塞回Duff手里，正是刚刚丢的那个。  
“你从哪找到的？”  
“别再弄丢了，没有下次。”他挥了挥手。  
“那个……你刚刚跳的真的很美……”  
“谢谢，你刚刚说过了。”  
“我没有感觉受骗什么的。”他努力的解释着。  
“那么别光说给点报酬吧。”他指指钱包  
“我刚刚买了花给你。”  
“得了那是逗女孩子的，我不要那个。请我喝一杯吧。”  
“你看起来不到喝酒的年龄。”  
“到了！我只比你小一岁。”  
“你怎么知道我多大？”后来他想起刚刚他应该是看过钱包里的证件。  
“那么走吧，我还不知道你叫什么名字。”  
“名字的价格另算。你在这等我一下我去换个衣服。”他摇摇手又向小巷后面走去。  
———————————  
“现在我能知道你叫什么名字了吗？我想你已经拿够报酬了吧。”Duff插着腰问他  
“隔了两年你还记得，不知道是说你小心眼还是记忆力好。”他大笑起来露出一排白牙，“Slash。”  
“奇怪的名字。”  
“只是一个外号，大家都这么叫我所以你也这么叫我吧。”  
“那天我回去那里找过你但是你们都已经走了。”  
“老呆在那当然会有想起自己钱包不见了的倒霉蛋找来，自然不会常呆。”  
“那我这个丢两次钱包的倒霉蛋有没有资格讨要一点安慰呢？”  
“为什么？为你没有去报警吗？看不好自己的钱包是你自己不好。”  
Duff插着腰意思是你可以继续说，我会继续听。  
“还有不要带陌生人回自己的住处。”  
他说出这个话两个人都有点不好意思起来。  
“我没有想到醒来后你连口袋里的零钱都没给我留。”  
“拿点报酬而已。”他把烟按灭，“好了走吧，给你点安慰今天一天陪你，等我去打个招呼换个衣服。”  
他过去说了几句话往这边指了指然后换了一身T恤牛仔裤过来。  
“走吧。”  
“你们刚刚说了什么，笑的特别诡异。”  
“我说大姐你看那个肥羊又回来了，这次我看看他带了多少。”说完他自己咯咯的笑了起来。  
“我上次就想问你了你们其实平时穿的很普通呢，T恤牛仔裤帆布鞋。”  
“你说那些衣服？除了表演谁穿啊，你以为现在是什么年代。我们第一站去哪？”  
“先找个能坐着聊天的地方吃个饭避雨吧，感觉要下一场。”Duff看了看天。

雨一直没有真正的下下来，空气还是闷的难受。  
“我们要这样安静的走多久？”Slash发问。  
如果可以想再多走一会儿，“走到街那头吧。”Duff说。  
“你是怎么找到我的，我们时间不定也不常在一个地方呆着。”他拨了拨头发让自己稍微凉快一点。  
“我顺着星星找来的。这样讲够浪漫吗？”  
“你会这么问就一点也不浪漫了，从哪个老掉牙的电影里看的，真土。而且今天不会有星星，云层太厚了……嘿，不要偷偷拍我。”他用手挡了一下脸。  
“会把你的照片也洗出来放在钱包里的。”Duff嘻嘻笑着说  
“希望你别再丢了钱包才好。”Slash干脆放下手来让他拍个够。  
“不会丢的！”  
“好了我们回去吧，前面没有什么好逛的了。”Slash回过头来说。  
“才晚上八点，你说今天陪我的。”  
“回你那。”Slash白了他一眼。  
“哦……哦好的，好的！”他不好意思的笑了一下。

—————————

“其实我并不是想……我只是想见见你而已，而且我都没想到真的能再见到你。”Duff靠在旅馆房间门口的墙上说。  
“那你运气不错，但你不觉得你废话有点多吗？”Slash揽住Duff的脖子给了他一个吻。“嘘……”  
Duff闭上了嘴用心加深这个吻，他的手伸进Slash的T恤里抚摸，他出了一点汗皮肤摸上去潮湿冰凉，像一条蛇，虽然Duff没有摸过蛇但是感觉上应该差不多。他确实是比之前结实了一些，之前他看上去比实际年龄小一些，现在确实一点也没有性别模糊的样子了。  
Slash脱掉T恤叹了一口气，他的手在Duff身上不停抚摸沿着腹部向上到胸部再到颈部最后捧住他的头再一次深吻。  
“你打算就这样吻我一晚上吗宝贝。”  
“你叫我宝贝好恶心。”  
“Slash……”他贴在Slash耳边轻轻的叫他，呼出的气流热热的让Slash的耳朵一阵痒。他卷起DuffT恤的下摆帮他脱掉衣服，隔着裤子他感觉到对方已经有点硬了，有点坏心的用大腿摩擦了一下然后被捏住了屁股用力揉捏。  
“你想在这里吗？我可以把你操死在墙上如果你想的话。”他咬了咬Slash的耳垂满意的听到一声呻吟。  
“看你今晚能干几次，你愿意在这个房间的任何一个角落干我都可以。”他隔着裤子轻轻的捏了一下Duff的阴茎。  
“是你说的。”他从袋子里拿出刚刚在便利店买的润滑。然后脱下了Slash的裤子。“转过去别动。”  
他挤了一点润滑在手指上摸索到他的穴口涂抹了一点。他的手指在穴口周围按摩偶尔把指尖伸进去，渐渐的越伸越多最后整根手指都可以顺利的进去。  
“你真的很急。”Slash趴在墙上笑着说，他现在上半身贴着墙两腿分开往后站了一些撅起屁股随着他的手指扭动。  
“我已经很耐心了……”Duff说着又加了一根手指突如其来的刺激让Slash叫出声。  
“你耐心个屁。”他把腿分的更开一些  
“对不起我现在确实没什么耐心你忍耐一下。”他从背后抱住Slash亲吻着他的后颈说到。  
Slash感觉到他已经完全硬了并用他的阴茎不停的蹭着自己，他在臀瓣中间磨蹭着不停的在Slash耳边喘息。  
“你进来吧。”他也稍微有点按捺不住。  
Duff给自己多涂了一点润滑慢慢地插了进去。顶端进去的时候确实是有些疼，不过亏好润滑够并没有受伤。Slash的双腿颤抖的厉害，Duff揉捏起他的臀瓣帮他放松，插入到一半的时候Slash摇了摇头示意他要休息一下。  
“还好吗？”他的嘴唇在Slash的后背移动时不时伸出舌尖舔掉他身上的汗珠。他耐心的等Slash适应，慢慢的的挺动自己的腰。  
“可以了……”Slash仰起头回答。  
Duff小幅度的向里深入，手伸到前面揉搓着Slash半硬着的阴茎，整根没入他体内的时候两个人都松了一口气。Slash已经有点站不住了，Duff身体前倾贴住他的后背把他固定在自己和墙壁中间抽插起来。耳边响着Slash难耐的呻吟，他已经完全适应了，但这比他想象的还要更刺激一些。  
“宝贝，我不清楚这个墙是不是隔音，不过你可以叫的再大声一点，我想听。”他贴在Slash耳边说。  
Slash并没有听清他说什么，他专心的感受着身后带来的刺激，阴茎滴出的前液弄湿了Duff的掌心。  
Duff说的没错他确实是没什么耐心了，不一会儿抽插的幅度就变得越来越大，他扶着Slash的腰不管不顾的向前冲刺，然后射在了里面，他靠着Slash喘了一会儿把软掉的阴茎拔了出来。  
“对不起，我没忍住。”  
Slash还没有喘过气来并没有做出回答，接着他被带到了床上。他躺在床上双腿分开，Duff趴在他的腿间舔着他，Slash就着湿热的口腔向上挺动着腰。然后湿热的感觉消失了，取而代之的是一种从没感受过的体验，Duff把他的舌头伸进了他的小洞里。  
“你刚射在里面！”Slash有些紧张的推着他的头。  
“没关系，我想这么做。”他重新舔起了穴口慢慢的把舌头伸了进去，同时用手撸动着Slash的阴茎。  
可能是太过于刺激Slash很快射了出来，Duff俯下身亲吻起他因为高潮张开的嘴唇。  
“你刚刚舔过我就过来亲我，天呐。”  
“你一定要计较这个吗？”  
Slash没说话抬起头吻了上去，看来是并不计较。  
“我能再来一次吗？”Duff用阴茎摩擦了一下Slash的大腿根部，他又硬了。  
“我说了，今晚随便你想在房间的哪个角落操我。”他用双腿环住Duff 的腰把他拉近。  
“这次我会比较有耐心。”他一边插入一边说。  
“随你，你爱怎么干都行。”他喘息着回答。

Slash醒来的时候屋子里还有点暗，阳光透过并不怎么密闭的窗帘漏进来着让他能看清Duff的脸，他还是一样张着嘴睡的像个傻子。他起床寻找起自己不知道被扔在哪的衣服，然后一回头看见了一双圆睁的眼睛。  
“你吓我一跳。”谁被这么盯着都会吓一跳。  
“我怕我再不醒你又要和我的钱包一起消失了。”Duff撑起头看着他，“不能过来再躺一会儿吗？”  
“我等下就回去了。”  
“就一会儿。”他掀开被子示意他快钻进来。  
“好吧就一会儿。”Slash套上刚找到的内裤躺了进去。  
两个人谁也没说话，好想是说好了躺着就只是躺着不做其他任何多余的事情一样。  
“我还能见到你吗？”Duff打破了沉默。  
“要我用塔罗牌给你算一算吗我学过。”  
“不我不信那个，我从来不信算命那一套。”  
“那你信什么？”Slash翻了个身看着他。  
“我信你。”Duff回望着他。  
Slash笑了起来，这真是他听过的最傻的话，真傻，傻得可爱。  
“那你顺着星星来找我吧，星星会给你指对我的位置。”  
“你之前还说台词老套。”  
“但我没说对我不适用。”  
两个人同时笑了起来。

Slash几乎呆到了中午才走，比他承诺的时间要长了很多。Duff在两天后回了学校，那之后毕业就职等等搞得焦头烂额，等真正走上正轨是两年以后的事情了。  
之后他去过很多地方，一有假期就到处旅游成了他的习惯，但是星星似乎从来没有给他指对过位置。

 

 


End file.
